Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the seven Koopalings. He is described as being demented, and usually fights like his brother Larry. His main appearance has a green mohawk and shell, and glasses. He is the tallest Koopaling. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Iggy is the fourth Koopaling fought. He transformed the king of Giant Land into a kind of dinosaur, but Mario and Luigi boarded his airship and fought him. They defeated him, and he ran off, but they took his wand and used it to change the king back. Iggy's fighting style is similar to Larry's, except he jumps a bit more. He shoots magic attacks from his wand. To defeat him, Mario must jump on him three times. After taking damage, he will spin around in his shell and cannot be jumped on. Iggy has glasses and a blue shell. Super Mario World Iggy is the first Koopaling that Mario and Luigi fought. He captured a Yoshi egg on Yoshi's Island, but Mario and Luigi defeated him, knocking him into the lava. Mario rescued the Yoshi egg and blew up Iggy's castle with dynamite. Iggy attacked by throwing fireballs at Mario. To defeat Iggy, Mario would have to jump on Iggy to force him back whatever direction the platform was tilted, until he was knocked into the lava. He retains his Super Mario Bros. 3 appearance, with glasses and a blue shell. This game describes him as being demented. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Iggy is fought at World 2, and is defeated. He is last seen scattered along with Bowser and the other Koopalings when their Koopa Clown Car crashes. New Super Mario Bros. U Iggy is fought at Soda Jungle, and is defeated. In the ending sequence, when Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s flying Koopa Clown Car, Iggy holds onto Larry's tail while Ludwig holds onto his tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy returned once again, along with the other Koopalings, aside their younger brother Bowser Jr. as they kidnapped Princess Peach for Bowser. Iggy was the fifth Koopaling fought, in a forest. After being defeated in his tower, he retreated to his castle. He shot energy balls at Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads as they made their way through the castle, but they got to him and defeated him, sending him falling over the edge. He survived, and helped get Bowser back up with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings, when suddenly Bowser's castle fell on top of them. In the tower, Iggy fights similar to Larry, except there are several platforms in his room. He shoots magic energy balls and must be jumped on three times. In the castle, the fighting style is different from the others, as he is riding a cart being pulled by a Chomp, which Kamek makes bigger with his magic. The player must jump on a bouncy part of the ground to get to the platform and jump on Iggy. Iggy will not go around in his shell, as he is in the cart, but the Chomp will turn red, change direction, and speed up. Once hit three times, Iggy will be defeated and fall while the Chomp is destroyed. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowletta, who is Cackletta possessing Bowser, assumed command of the Koopa Troop, and sent the Koopalings after Mario and Luigi as they made their way through Bowser's Castle. Iggy was the first Koopaling fought. He spun around the Mario Bros. to make them dizzy and invert the controls, but eventually they got to him and fought him. Once defeated, he fell down and disappeared, in similar fashion to the defeated common enemies, leaving only a portal to a previous area. Iggy has 550 HP. He attacks by shooting fireballs at the Mario Bros., standing in front of who he is going to hit. They must hit the fireballs back at him with their hammers. He can also spin around and circle Mario and Luigi, who must hit him with a hammer when he goes in front of them to stop his attack. Iggy now has a green shell and rainbow hair. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Having been revived, Iggy often appears with Morton and Lemmy, as the three of them were never playable in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. When Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario arrive at Neo Bowser Castle, they run into Iggy, who goes up an elevator saying Mario's here. Iggy, Wendy, and Bowser guard a Fire Ore, but are defeated with bombs. For the first and last time, Iggy fights the Mario trio alongside Morton and Lemmy. Once defeated, Iggy is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Iggy is fought at Golden Coliseum, guarding the yellow Big Paint Star. Iggy sets several enemies on Mario at once, and once Mario defeats them, Iggy fights Mario alongside a Snifit and a Hammer Bro, but is defeated. Iggy survives and is last seen riding an airship alongside Bowser and the other Koopalings. Trivia *Iggy is named after Iggy Pop. *In the Super Mario Bros. movie Bowser has two cousins named Iggy and Spike. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains